


Day In The Life

by w3llthatdidntwork



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, FWP, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami works too hard and Korra helps her relax. This oneshot is very fluffy and mature and is just about two woman who are very much in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lots of fluff and smut ahead.

Korra just walked in the new temporary headquarters of Future Industries. It was still a far cry from what once was but with the new outline Asami had showed her earlier it was only a matter of time before everything would be up and running even better than before. The sound of construction and machinery echoed throughout the building. Korra knew that somewhere in this organized chaos Asami was knee deep in oil and machinery herself. The engineer loved being hands on with her projects working hand in hand with her employee’s to get her creations out the door and into the world.

 

Korra just made it a few steps into the building when she was recognized by one of the workers.

 

“Looking for Ms. Sato? She’s up near the new conveyor belts.” The man smiled at Korra and pointed to his right. The Avatar looked to where he was pointing, caught a glimpse of a familiar Sato Industries jacket, and smiled.

 

“Thanks.” She told the man as he nodded and went back to work. Korra made her way to where the man had indicated and when she got there she saw that the jacket was neatly folded over a exposed beam. Asami was nearby but the Avatar hadn’t found her yet. Korra looked around and when she finally looked up she saw Asami sitting on a swing like contraption welding a piece of metal over the Avatars head.

 

“Asami!” Korra yelled up to the engineer. The other woman stopped what she was doing and pulled the protective shield that was covering her face to the top of her head.

 

“Korra, your early?” The engineer said with a smile and a bit of surprise.

 

“No, your late.” Korra laughed and waved a take out container that she had brought to the factory. Asami had lowered the swing down using some sort of pulley system to the ground and stepped off.

 

“I guess I am late.” Asami accepted the container from the Avatar and gave the woman an apologetic smile. “So how was the new restaurant?”

 

“Oh, it was okay. Still not the same as authentic water tribe noodles. I got some for you just in case you wanted to try some.” Korra shrugged.

 

“Thanks, did Mako and Bolin meet up too?” Asami asked.

 

“Mako was out working but Bolin came with Opal. It was nice but I still miss when all of us would get together.” Korra responded.

 

“Me too.” Asami agreed with Korra with an understanding smile. The engineer then grabbed her jacket and proceeded to slide her arms through the sleeves.

 

“Ready to go home? I’m driving.” Korra had a sideways grin plastered on her face and she was dangling a pair of keys in her hand. “Don’t worry I’ve been practicing.” She replied after recalling their last driving trip with a cringe.

 

“I’d like that.” Asami placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and they walked out of the building together.

 

****

 

It had been several hours since they had been at the factory. Asami had just gotten out of the shower and she was towel drying her hair as she walked into their bedroom. Korra was sitting on the bed and listening to the radio that was broadcasting a pro bending match. The small apartment that they shared was converted from some smaller rooms that were located right above Asami’s main office. A few modifications had to be made to make it livable but it was cozy for the two. It also made it easier for the engineer to be close to her work.

 

“Here, let me get that for you.” Korra started bending the water around Asami until the other woman was completely dry.

 

“Thanks.” Asami replied and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Are you okay?” The Avatar asked after watching the slowness of Asami’s movements.

 

“Just a little sore.” The green eyed woman replied.

 

“Want a massage?” Korra asked and Asami nodded wordlessly. The Avatar positioned herself behind Asami and placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders. The pink fabric of the engineers pajama’s bunched up in Korra’s hands as she added pressure.

 

“Wait.” Asami replied and loosened the fabric around her, she let it fall to her waist, leaving her bare shoulders and back exposed to Korra.

 

“Lay down.” Korra directed and Asami did so as she relaxed down on her stomach.

 

The Avatar then placed herself over Asami, her hands on Asami’s shoulders, and rubbed her thumbs in small circles. Asami sighed and directed Korra as she worked her way down the engineers back.

 

“You work too hard.” Korra announced now halfway down Asami’s back as she was adding pressure to a particularly hard knot.

 

“Maybe I do, but I get to come home to you and your magic fingers.” Asami replied with playfulness in her voice.

 

“Oh?” Korra smiled at the innuendo as she continued. The rest of the massage was finished in silence and Korra could tell that the other woman had fallen asleep under her. Asami’s breathing evened out and she was no longer telling Korra where or how to place her hands.

 

“You really do work too hard.” Korra whispered as she covered Asami with a blanket and got under the covers with her. She fell asleep shortly after.

 

****

 

The next day, Korra was just getting back from a press conference that she wasn’t too happy about. The Avatar had been doing these press conferences for awhile now but they always drove her crazy. She had gotten back to Asami’s office and went straight up to the apartment hoping to find Asami. Today was supposed to be the engineers day off but when she entered she found the room empty. Korra wasn’t too surprised by this, she didn’t really expect Asami to spend her one day off sleeping in. Korra then walked back down to where Asami’s main office was located because she figured the engineer must be working. She was right, Asami was at a desk at the far side of the room with papers thrown about everywhere. Korra made her way over, weaving her way through unfinished and finished inventions. She could tell the closer she got that Asami wasn’t in the best mood. Asami didn’t notice as Korra approached and her features were scrunched up in deep thought. The engineer slammed her fist down in frustration before clumping up the paper she was working on in a ball and tossed it to the side. She quickly got out another paper and started scribbling on it. She didn’t notice that Korra was standing in front of her. Korra cleared her throat.

 

“Oh, I didn’t see you there.” Asami looked up in surprise and then back down at her work. She put her hand up to her nose as if she had a headache.

 

“Care to talk about it?” Korra asked and leaned against the desk.

 

“It’s just that I can’t figure this out. I’ve been working on this small project since Bolin’s mover and it got me thinking. What if we didn’t have to go out to see mover’s anymore, what if you can watch it the way you listen to your radio? That could be amazing! It’s just that...” Asami began and grew more and more enthusiastic as she went on. Korra caught the beginning but she didn’t understand all of it as soon as Asami got technical. She watched the other woman get up from her desk and start to pace around the room moving her arms around excitedly as she went on. _She looks beautiful_ , Korra thought as she just continued to watch until the engineer started to wind herself down from her furry of words. When Asami stopped she put a hand back to the bridge of her nose in frustration.

 

“And that’s what I can’t get. I’m so close to finding the answer but...” Asami let out a long sigh.

 

“Maybe you need a break, how about some sparring to let out some of that pent up anger? It always helps me.” Korra suggested, thinking that she could get rid of some of her own pent up anger from all those nosey reporters from earlier.

 

“I’d like that. Lets go.” Asami marched off without question and led the way out of the room to an empty part of the building. They had used that area for sparring before and they already had their equipment hidden away in the corner and a mat set up. Asami took off her jacket and stood in a purple tank top. The engineer then put on her headgear and gloves and Korra did the same.

 

“Are you ready?” Asami asked as she got into a fighting stance.

 

“Ready.” Korra responded stretching and getting into a fighting stance herself. It was already agreed that when they sparred no bending would be involved. To Korra, not being able to bend put her at a disadvantage because she fought like a bender. It was a completely different way to go about fighting that she was still learning and adjusting too. Asami was doing great at teaching the Avatar and Korra was sure she’d use these techniques in the future.

 

Suddenly, Asami started the first attack and Korra blocked the combination of punches. The quickness of the attack brought Korra a little off balance because she wasn’t used to Asami quickly going in for the attack. Usually it wasn’t the engineer’s style to attack first. Korra then went in with her own combination of a one two punch and roundhouse kick but with little effect. Now separated from each other, they both bounced lightly on the balls of their feet, waiting to see what the other would do. Korra could see it in Asami’s eye’s, the slight twinge of anger that wasn’t necessarily directed at her but at those loose mechanical parts upstairs and those crumpled up papers. Asami then went in with a spinning back kick. It was a very easy read for Korra but as she blocked it, she was surprised by the power behind the kick and was again thrown off balance. This time Asami went in and swept Korra’s leg from under her before Korra could rebalance herself. The Avatar went tumbling to the floor but not before grabbing onto Asami on her way down. They both ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. Asami quickly rolled on top of Korra and pinned the Avatars shoulders to the ground. Despite Asami’s new found aggressiveness, Korra still had more physical strength and she rolled Asami onto her back with a grunt. This time they were fighting more clumsily as Asami managed to re-pin Korra for a short while but was easily rolled back onto her back. Korra kept on putting pressure on Asami’s shoulders as she straddled the woman’s sides with her legs and didn’t let her budge. The engineer tried to push Korra over but it was clear that that wasn’t going to happen. Instead she made a split second decision and pulled Korra towards her, connecting their lips together in a forceful kiss. The kiss was deep and angry and they continued until they were gasping for air. The helmets and the gloves made their movements clumsy as their activity’s changed. Korra unclasped Asami’s helmet, pulling it off her head along with her own. Asami then tore off Korra’s gloves and reconnected for another forceful kiss. They let their moans go unchecked as they each became more frantic. Korra was still on-top of Asami and Korra could tell that the green eyed woman desperately wanted to change that. The Avatar would do whatever she could in her power to keep it that way. Korra wanted Asami to work for it now that her own aggressiveness was kicking in. Every time Asami attempted to push Korra over the Avatar would just push the engineer right back on her back and receive an irritated groan in response. Asami stopped trying to push at Korra’s shoulders and instead let her hands wondered down Korra’s body. She quickly placed a hand down Korra’s pants and between her thighs. The engineer was rewarded by a gasp as she watched the expression on Korra’s face change. Asami rubbed small circles around Korra’s clit and smiled up at her. When Korra was too distracted by her heightened nerves and arousal Asami pinned her. With one hand, Asami held Korra’s wrists pinned to the floor, and with the other she never stopped tracing circles.

 

“That’s cheating.” Korra gasped and Asami just smiled back at her mischievously.

 

“Stay.” Asami ordered and she let go of Korra’s wrists. Asami sat up and pulled down Korra’s pants momentarily letting go of her contact to Korra’s center.

 

“Don’t stop.” Korra whimpered and met Asami’s eyes.

 

“I won’t stop now until you come.” Asami looked at her defiantly and placed her mouth between Korra’s legs. She received a louder moan in response as Korra bucked her hips to meet Asami’s tongue. The engineer traced shapes around Korra’s clit with her tongue and traced a hand on the inside of Korra’s thigh. She then rested her hand below Korra’s clit and slowly pushed a finger inside the blue eyed woman.

 

“Asami.” Korra moaned and she tangled her hands in the engineers hair. Asami then pushed another finger into the woman and curved her fingers.

 

“Your so wet.” Asami moaned and moved her fingers in and out rubbing them against Korra’s wall. She then continued on Korra’s clit.

 

“unngh, don’t stop... please...Asami... don’t stop...don’t stop...” Korra repeated. Asami continued her movements and increased her pace until she felt Korra’s muscles tense and Korra’s pleads stop. Just as quickly Asami could feel muscles tighten around her fingers and then waves rippled through Korra’s body. The engineer waited for the waves to stop until she continued to rub slow lazy circles around Korra’s clit. She was rewarded with a grown and a few more shudders before Korra pulled her up.

 

“No more... it’s too much.” Korra said breathless and brought Asami up for a kiss, tasting herself on the other woman's lips. Asami pushed Korra back down and traced a hand down Korra’s body. They stared at each other just watching what the other was going to do next.

 

“Your wearing to much clothes.” Asami pointed out with a groan.

 

“I would say the same thing.” Korra said, tugging at the hem of Asami’s tank top. They both sat up and Asami pulled the tank top over her head first and Korra followed pulling off her blue tunic. They finished undressing and left their clothes scattered around them and quickly went back to kissing.

 

“Your turn.” Korra slowly slid a hand down Asami’s stomach and between her legs. The engineer gasped and rocked her hips over Korra’s hand. The Avatar kissed Asami’s neck before starting to whisper in the other woman’s ear and with her free hand Korra fondled Asami’s breasts. The engineer moaned as she rocked her hips faster over Korra’s hand. It didn’t take much for her to come because she was already so close and her body shook against Korra’s. The water tribe woman responded by holding Asami closer until the engineer stopped quivering. They pulled apart from each and smiled. Korra had that goofy sideways grin across her face again.

 

“Feeling better?” Korra smiled.

 

“I’m feeling a lot better.” Asami smiled back. They both collapsed back on the floor and ran their hands over each other. Asami traced small patterns around Korra’s well defined abs causing Korra to laugh.

 

“That tickles.” Korra took Asami’s hand in her own.

 

“Oh?” Asami responded and brought Korra’s hand up to her lips and kissed the back of her hand. They both stayed laying on the ground of the empty room in Asami’s office, enjoying each other’s company. They were not paying attention to the time, or their work, or to anything else but each other.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
